Concrete Angel
by 11percyjackson11
Summary: This story is based on a song called "Concrete Angel" by  Martina McBride. I picked out names for two of the characters, since I didn't know what their real names are. So, anyways, enjoy and please review! :


**Well, I hope you enjoy this story. **

**So, here it goes!**

She grabbed her lunch and walked out the door, while her mother sat on the bed, smoking as usual. She trudged down the sidewalk, a frown on her face. _What have I done to deserve this?_ she thought. _I'm only seven._ She touched her right arm and winced. The bruise her mother had given her the night before hurt so much.

As she arrived near her school, two girls passed her, laughing. She heard one of them whisper to the other, "She's wearing the same dress she wore yesterday." But she tried to ignore them the best she could. Then, she caught sight of a girl hugging her mother good-bye, before entering the school. She looked away and ran into the school.

She sat at her desk in class and silently worked on the assigned page in her workbook. When her teacher saw the bruises on her arms, she just continued to check the other students' work. The teacher was a bit worried and concerned, but she didn't ask.

During recess, she sat down on the stone bench and looked at all the other kids playing around with their friends. Sighing, she tried to fly to her happy place. When in doubt, all she had to do was close her eyes and dream. Her wings would spread and she would simply fly to a place where she's loved. Then, her thoughts were interrupted when a boy, with short, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, sat next to her and said, "Hi."

She smiled and replied, "Hi."

"What's your name?" the boy asked, smiling as well.

"Azalia," she replied shyly.

"I'm Alec. So, do you always sit here by yourself?"

Azalia shrugged. "Um...I...I don't have any friends."

"Well," Alec said, now smirking, "it looks like that's changed."

Azalia laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

It didn't take very long for them to carry on a steady conversation. It was clear that Azalia had made a new friend. Someone who she could depend on making her smile and laugh. This kind of happiness was what Azalia had always wanted.

A week passed and Azalia was still trying to stand her mother's beatings. Azalia was very sore and very tired, but Alec kept her strong. She kept thinking of her new friend and she was able to stay strong enough.

Then, one night, the two kids stuck their heads out of their bedroom windows and started a conversation.

"So, did you finish that book?" Alec asked.

Azalia shook her head. "Nope. I've been...busy."

"With what?"

"I can't tell."

Alec pouted. "Please?"

Azalia couldn't help smiling. "No, Alec. I can't."

"But why?" Alec whined.

"It's just one of those things that I can't talk about." She put her elbows on the window sill and rested her chin on her palms. "You know?"

Alec sighed. "Oh."

As their conversation went on, the door suddenly opened. When Azalia heard the door hit the wall with a huge _BANG!_, she pulled her head back inside and spun around. She was startled to find her mother standing there, furious.

Alec watched as Azalia's mother stormed in, gripped the girl's arms, and yelled at her. He watched them, feeling helpless. He couldn't just run back into the house and tell someone, for no one else was in the house, except him. And he couldn't call 911. His eyes caught Azalia's wide ones, as she turned her face in his direction, begging for help. But her mother forced Azalia to look at her once more. Then, the child was pulled to the side, where no one could see, and her mother started beating her.

Alec's tears streamed down his face, the pale light of the moon shining down on his face, making it glow. His tears seemed to glisten in the night. He felt so terrible.

After a while, her mother stopped beating her and left the room. The little girl didn't even peer through the window afterwards. Alec started to worry.

Soon after, one of their neighbors dialed 911 and reported what they had heard from Azalia's house. The heart-breaking sound of the girl's crying and her screams, the loud sound of her mother's hand colliding hard with her body, bruising her. Then, the police came, along with an ambulance and an inspector.

Alec stood behind the long, yellow police tape with the neighbors. No one seemed to notice him at all, but he didn't mind. All he could think of was Azalia. She was long dead by now. More tears ran down Alec's face.

The next day, five adults stood in a half-circle in front of Azalia's grave. Her teacher was one of those adults. She wiped her tears with a white handkerchief.

Alec stood before them, closer to the child's grave. He stared at it, sorrow filling inside of him. After a few moments, he turned and passed through the middle adult. He _literally_ passed through her and smiled, as he found himself looking into Azalia's smiling face. Her blue eyes sparkled, whenever the light hit it. Her dark-blonde hair shone in the sunlight. She basically glowed, like an angel, which she was.

They embraced each other, smiling still. When they pulled away, they held each other's hand and ran towards the other children. The children welcomed Azalia and welcomed Alec _back_. They were all happy to be together in the other world. They preferred it there, for no one beat them and hurt them. They were finally in a peaceful place. Azalia was happy as ever. Alec was thankful that she was there with him.

Then, they all ran towards the horizon, smiling and laughing, and glad to be in a place where they're loved.

**Okay, don't forget... Reviews/Feedbacks are appreciated. :) **

**If you find any of this offensive in some way 'cause maybe you know someone who's in a situation like this, or you are, then, I'm sorry. **

**~19athena-girl98**


End file.
